


The Legend of a Star that Crashes to the Earth with its Light Flickering as it's Overwhelmed by a Ryukitsune that Rushes to Meet it Headfirst in a Bloodless Battle (or Yaiba's Revenge)

by Synnie



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: Yaiba is sick and tired of Shu Zo going after his man and comes up with a way of putting him in his place once and for all.





	The Legend of a Star that Crashes to the Earth with its Light Flickering as it's Overwhelmed by a Ryukitsune that Rushes to Meet it Headfirst in a Bloodless Battle (or Yaiba's Revenge)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really love the title for this. It's so Yaiba.

They were finally done. They bands of Banded Rocking Records and Unicorn Virtual Music had banded together to fight the Queen of Darkness and their mode of attack was to write a song together. 

And it was tough. Having to write with frenemies and myumons outside of their own band in a way that worked was a challenge for everyone. 

But they did it.

UVM bands took copies to practice as they left the studio. BRR bands went to Angelica's for food and drinks to celebrate their success. It wasn't that they were trying to avoid spending more time with UVM bands.

Okay, actually they were. Or Yaiba was. He had seen Shu Zo more times in the last week than he would've liked in his life and if he didn't get a break from him, he would've gone all Ryuko muso Kamui on him. Shu Zo just wouldn't leave his boyfriend alone. He either didn't realize or didn't care that Rom had moved on.

But Yaiba's reprieve was short-lived. A distinct and flamboyant ‘hey’ rang through the bar. Yaiba's jaw automatically clenched.

All heads turned to Trichronika, who graced the doorframe.

“Back so soon?” Maple asked.

“Well you see, we aren't allowed in our hotel,” Shu Zo pouted. “There was a fire on the floor two down from us, so no one's allowed into their rooms.”

“Is everyone okay?” Cyan asked, eyes shining with worry for people she didn't even know.

“Yes, no one was hurt. But we don't have a place to stay.”

Maple immediately stepped up. “There are rooms here you can use.” He might not be a fan of UVM but he wasn't about to turn anyone to the streets.

Riku and Kai slumped in relief. “Thank you so much!”

“That's fantastic,” Shu Zo acknowledged. “I'm glad Riku and Kai can stay but I was wondering if Rom had room with him?” he looked over and gazed at him with the prettiest eyes he could. Rom stammered and his eyes narrowed, absolutely hating being put on the spot.

“Hence, I don't see a problem with that.” Yaiba's response shocked everyone and Rom's confusion overran his anger.

Shu Zo beamed and Yaiba grinned right back at him, an idea forming to put Trichronika’s vocalist in his place once and for all. 

They finished their food quickly and left for the apartment. It was an awkward walk. Rom kept looking at Yaiba wondering why he had listened to the fox rant about Shu but yet allowed him to stay the night with them. Shu kept looking at him wondering why he was going back to Rom's with them. No one said a word. 

When they got to the apartment, Yaiba set Ryukenden in it's stand near the couch before going to the hall closet. 

He gathered blankets and a spare pillow and went into the living room where Shu was taking in the decorations around the room.

Yaiba had been living with Rom for a couple of months. Everything had gone from being all Rom to being a shared space. Photos of them together were even on end tables. 

Shu Zo was starting to see why Yaiba had authority to let him stay at the apartment.

“Do you want help setting up the couch?” Yaiba asked sweetly.

Shu turned around to look at him. “That would be great, thank you.” He wasn't sure why Yaiba was so nice. Surely he knew the couch wasn't what he was hoping for when he propositioned Rom. But Yaiba helped him set up the couch without even an hint in that direction.

After the couch was made, Yaiba retreated to the bedroom where Rom was waiting.

“What was that all about?” Rom demanded, quietly so Shu wouldn't hear.

Yaiba stripped down to his boxers as he always did at bedtime. But as he put the t-shirt on that Rom had discarded from that day he looked over at the man he loved. “He's been all over you since we all joined forces. Hence, I'm fighting back the only way I know how.” He gave Rom's lips a soft but quick kiss and left for the living room.

Shu Zo was laying on his back playing on his phone when he heard the bedroom door opening. Deep down he knew it wouldn't be Rom but his stomach fluttered slightly at the possibility. It dropped as he saw Yaiba approaching him. 

Memories flashed in front of his eyes to the days when he too had stolen Rom's shirts. Even as teenagers, Rom always smelled like a man. He smelled heady and musky, and the cologne he wore made Shu’s entire body ache with need. He could get off just from wearing one of his shirts and being surrounded in Rom's scent.

He knew Yaiba knew what he was doing. He had watched the pair together to gauge their interactions. Rom was aloof as he always he was when people were around, but Shu noticed the way Yaiba's nostrils would flare and how he glanced at Rom out of the corner of his eye every time he caught his scent. But Yaiba didn't interact with Rom like Shu did. He wasn't draped all over him and sickeningly lovey dovey. Both of them were just occupied with the task at hand so he had thought it was one sided and he might have a chance to be with Rom again, to try and fix the mistakes he made those years ago.

He watched the fox check the locks on the door before turning back to him.

“Shu Zo, is there anything you need before we settle in for the legend of the night?”

_We_. Yaiba wasn't letting Shu off for a second.

“No, I'm good. Thank you. And thank you for the couch,” Shu smiled at him, but it was nowhere near its usual brilliance. 

“If we can help anyone, we will. Hence. Sweet dreams,” Yaiba wished him as he walked back to the bedroom. There was no point in what he did - he knew the door was locked. 

And Rom knew that too, judging by the look on his face when Yaiba turned to him after closing the door.

“Yaiba?”

“Yes, Rom?”

“Was that necessary?”

The fox adjusted his glasses. “It was.”

Rom sat on the side of the bed. “You never wear my clothes. That was completely out of spite.”

Yaiba moved to stand in front of him. He smiled softly at him. “Not entirely true. I do wear your shirts when you're on business trips and I miss you.”

“I'm right here.”

He opened his mouth to continue talking but Yaiba cut him off. “You are and I am too. That's the point, hence. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” He kept his eyes locked with Rom's. “He walked away from you because he was too blind by his ambitions to see what was right in front of him. Hence, I know what I have. I have a man who is smart, clever, talented and strong in so many ways. I value you as a partner and as a bandmate. You lost someone you loved because you stayed true to yourself. That says so much about what kind legend you are. Shu finally realizes what he lost and wants you back. I need to show him on my own terms that I'm not letting you go and definitely not without a fight. He didn't want to see you in his future, but when I look at you, all I see is my future. I love the legend that is you, Rom, and that man who uses his frivolous smile as a weapon needs to learn his place. And hence!”

Rom sat there dumbly. He hadn't expected Yaiba to spill his heart out like that. The longer he took to respond, a blush started forming on Yaiba's cheeks. Still the leopard couldn't find the words. 

Yaiba's words had reached him. Shu Zo had damaged him pretty badly. His trust in everyone had been shattered. He fought his bandmates to keep them at a distance. He was waiting for them to leave him. It took him so long to admit he had feelings for Yaiba because he was sure this fox was like the other. He never spoke of his insecurities. If it had been Shu, Rom doubted he would've picked up on it. But Yaiba noticed because he paid attention, because he listened to Rom's silence instead of filling the silence with his own voice. Because he loved him.

Rom grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Yaiba made a squeak as he fell forward. He brought Rom down with him. The leopard laid on his back, holding the slighter man tightly in his arms. Yaiba's hands moved into his short hair as their kiss deepened.

Rom rolled so Yaiba was beneath him. He kisses him again and again until they were both gasping for air. The drummer had already forgotten there was a guest on their couch. All he knew was the man underneath him had spilled his heart like no one had before and his own heart was full of Yaiba.

Rom's calloused hand slid under his t-shirt and along Yaiba’s side. The fox shivered and closed his eyes, so he could focus his senses on just feeling. Rom could play him better than his Skull Jaguar. 

Yaiba tugged the shirt off and flung it off to the side. Rom was only in pants and the bass player could never resist running his hands over the chords of muscles in his back. 

Rom purred under his touch and squeezed Yaiba’s bony hip. Their lips met again and Rom pressed his hips down into Yaiba’s moaning as his half hardness rubbed against his boyfriend's through their clothes.

Rom pulled away from him and finished stripping down the rest of the way and yanked Yaiba's boxers off. The fox barely got to see anything before Rom was on top of him again and rubbing against him.

From his spot on the couch, Shu Zo could hear that they had been talking and that Yaiba was doing most of the talking. The walls weren't as thick as they thought, leaving Shu to hear exactly what Yaiba thought of him. And it was thoughts Shu often had of himself, if he was honest.

He heard the bed creak and hated his overactive imagination. Or was it just memories playing back?

Rom always went to sleep on his back and with Yaiba being even thinner than Shu, he knew the bassist had found that spot on his chest that made a perfect pillow.

Shu focused on his phone again trying to shake that imagine from his brain. It was just starting to work when a moan came from the room. It wasn't Rom. 

The moaning became more frequent, punctuated by a couple gasps. Of course he had to hear this, too.

“Hurry up and fuck me, Rom,” Yaiba was moaning like a whore and Shu didn't know if he was always this loud or if he was making a point.

A low chuckle could be heard from Rom that became a relieved moan and Shu knew his ex was all the way in.

And then the bed started hitting the wall. Drummers didn't just have perfect rhythm on stage and Rom was the best drummer he knew. And the best drummer Yaiba knew by the sounds coming out of him. 

The faster the bed knocked, the louder Yaiba got until he was all but screaming. Shu couldn't hear Rom until Yaiba had finished cumming. The sound that came out of Rom was the same as it was when they were together. 

He pushed his palms into his eyes to keep the tears back. He had only cried twice after leaving Rom. Well, three times now. He had been so _stupid_. He was too concerned with making it big and having everyone love him that he tossed aside the only one who truly loved him for him. 

The one who always wanted to cuddle after sex, even though they were both sweaty and it felt gross to have skin sticking to each other like that. What he wouldn't give for that now. 

He needed air.

He got up and quickly got dressed. He gathered his things and went to the front door. He looked back at the closed door that had silence on the other side. 

They were asleep now. 

Yaiba had made his point. Rom wasn't his. He had moved on and it was with someone who cherished him as much as Shu should have. As much as it hurt Shu, he had to admit that Yaiba had given him exactly what he deserved. Rom was amazing and Shu needed to accept that he was out of chances. What was in the past has to stay in the past.

With sadness in his normally bright eyes, Shu left the apartment. He would make his way to Riku and Kai’s room at BRR and he hoped to be on his way out of Midi City before any of shingancrimsonz showed up in the morning.

In the darkness of the bedroom, a golden eye cracked open at the sound of the door. Shu finally learned his place - not with Rom. Yaiba smiled to himself and snuggled closer in his boyfriend's arms. He placed a kiss to the bicep draped across him and closed his eyes again. He knew in the morning they would find the couch empty and he also knew Rom wouldn't be distraught that Shu Zo had left unannounced again, because Yaiba would still be there. 

And Rom and Yaiba had a Legend of Destiny to forge together.

**Author's Note:**

> Take that, Shu Zo! People should stop thinking you're worthy of Rom.


End file.
